Z miłości
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Pewnego wieczora Severus Snape składa Remusowi Lupinowi nieoczekiwaną propozycję. Ale kto i dlaczego chce się z nim spotkać w Departamencie Tajemnic?


Z MIŁOŚCI

- Lupin.  
Czarodziej odwrócił się, zaskoczony. Po zebraniach Zakonu Snape znikał zwykle szybciej, niż zdołałbyś powiedzieć „bahanka". A już na pewno ani mu było w głowie kogoś zagadywać, zwłaszcza Remusa.  
– Gapisz się na mnie, jakbym odwołał pełnię – mruknął pogardliwie Mistrz Eliksirów. – Ale, przepraszam. Zapomniałem, że masz zbyt stargane nerwy, żeby taki podejrzany Śmierciożerca jak ja mógł się do ciebie znienacka odzywać.  
- Severusie... – Lupin uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem. – Słucham cię. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?   
Czarne oczy studiowały przez chwilę jego twarz.  
– Odprowadź mnie.  
Remus zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej. Rzecz jasna, Snape nie wysilił się na ton prośby czy zachęty – rzucone niecierpliwie ni to wyzwanie, ni to rozkaz, cały on. Ale – o co mu chodziło? Porozmawiać mogli równie dobrze na Grimmaud Place, wszyscy już się zdeportowali. I – „odprowadź"? Do Hogwartu? Co to miało znaczyć? „Odaportuj mnie"?  
- Ekhemmm... Na piechotę? – spytał delikatnie. Rozmówca rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.  
– Nie, na miotle. Oczywiście, że na piechotę! Jesteś aż tak tępy!  
– Upewniam się tylko... Zwykle deportowałeś się stąd pod Hogwart... – przypomniał Remus.  
Kolejne nieodgadnione spojrzenie.  
– Nie dziś. Idziesz czy nie?  
Lupin zmierzwił bezradnie siwiejącą czuprynę. Chyba nie wypadało odmówić... Po tylu latach Snape'owi znienacka zachciewa się wspólnych spacerów... Co mu chodzi po głowie! Cóż, nie dowie się, jeśli nie pójdzie.  
– Skoro tak ładnie prosisz... – uśmiechnął się spokojnie. Snape spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale nie skomentował.  
– Zbieraj się, nie będę czekał do nocy – rzucił tylko i oparł się o drzwi.

Raczej nie chodziło mu o rozmowę, skoro nie odezwał się ani słowem, kiedy opuszczali dom Blacków i wychodzili w noc. Remus ruszył za nim bez pytania, ale czuł się trochę nieswojo, kiedy Snape maszerował szybkim krokiem, nawet nie oglądając się na niego, jakby było mu wszystko jedno, czy drugi czarodziej za nim idzie. Albo jakby był pewien, że to robi. Bo, oczywiście, szedł. Lupin uśmiechnął się – leciutko, smutnawo, przelotnie. Bycie ostatnim Huncwotem – ostatnim prawdziwym Huncwotem – musiało zobowiązywać... „Idziesz czy nie" – rozsądek nakazywał ostrożność, duma radziła skląć – grzecznie - i zostawić na środku chodnika, wspomnienia odsyłały do świętego Munga na relaksacyjne, kilkumiesięczne polegiwanie. Zaś ostatni Huncwot łykał przynętę razem z haczykiem, wędziskiem i ręką, odgryzał palce wędkarza i szedł za ciekawym tropem. Remus uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz na tą myśl. Tym razem uśmiech przetrwał nieco dłużej, ale również zbladł. Przecież nie było już Huncwotów. Jeden nie stworzy całości. W niczym, co by ją spełniło. A za wysoką, ciemną sylwetką Snape'a szedł tylko Remus Lupin, który nie potrafił powiedzieć „nie". Który wierzył w przyjazne gesty. I który bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co tym razem chodziło po głowie Severusowi Snape.

Długo kluczyli po mugolskim Londynie – w końcu Lupin rozpoznał znajomą ulicę, ale nie bardzo mógł uwierzyć, że to tam Severus go prowadzi. Ledwo widoczne w ciemności, niskie budynki, śmietnisko, w którym grzebał bezpański pies... Jasnowłosy czarodziej zwolnił kroku, przez moment nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od zwierzęcia. To głupie. To takie głupie... Ale, _tutaj..._ Pies podniósł łeb – czujne, półdzikie spojrzenie spotkało się z łagodnym, intensywnym wzrokiem mężczyzny.  
– Lupin!  
Remus zamrugał. Pies, oczywiście, uciekł już dobrą chwilę temu, a on wpatrywał się jak dureń w obudowany wzgórkami śmieci kontener. Snape wyprzedził go znacznie i stał teraz pod znajomą budką telefoniczną, w postawie wyrażającej zniecierpliwienie, ale nie był chyba szczególnie rozzłoszczony.  
A to już było naprawdę dziwne.  
– Tutaj? – spytał Lupin, kiedy spowolnionym specjalnie krokiem dołączył w końcu do Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten bez słowa – i bez jednego gniewnego spojrzenia - zgarnął go do środka budki i podniósł słuchawkę.  
– Severus Snape i Remus Lupin. Do Departamentu Tajemnic. Sprawa tajna – wycedził. Remus pobladł lekko, ale Snape nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Kiedy automat wypluł dwie plakietki, czarodziej wepchnął jedną towarzyszowi w dłoń i przytrzymał go mocno za ramię, kiedy budka zjeżdżała w dół – patrzył mu przy tym badawczo w twarz, jakby obawiał się, że zechce się znienacka zdeportować. Lupin odchrząknął nerwowo.  
– Po co mnie tu prowadzisz? W środku nocy?  
Czarne oczy spojrzały bez wyrazu.  
– Zobaczysz...  
Zjechali do pustego holu – Snape wciąż zaciskał dłoń na ramieniu Remusa.  
– Nie ucieknę ci! – zaprotestował Gryfon. – To znaczy... Powiedz mi po prostu...  
– Zobaczysz – uciął Mistrz Eliksirów. Pociągnął drugiego czarodzieja korytarzem, wyciągając z fałd płaszcza różdżkę, ale nie było tutaj nikogo – tylko woda lała się z odbudowanej, złocistej fontanny. Korytarz, winda... Palce Snape'a coraz mocniej wbijały się w ramię Lupina.  
– Na Merlina, po co tam idziemy!  
- _Ja_ nigdzie nie idę... Ja tędy tylko przechodziłem. Cicho bądź, Lupin.  
– Severusie! Powiedzże...  
– Cicho bądź. Nie dla mnie. Dla niego.  
- ...

Winda, zgrzytając niemiłosiernie, zjechała w końcu do Departamentu Tajemnic. Korytarz i okrągłe pomieszczenie pełne drzwi. Remus zadrżał, kiedy Snape puścił znienacka jego ramię. Ten niezbyt przyjazny gest dawał przynajmniej jakąś namiastkę pokrzepienia. Słodki Merlinie... Co ten człowiek wymyślił! Do tej pory Remusowi zdawało się, że doskonale wie, czego się po swoim wypróbowanym nieprzyjacielu spodziewać, ale przecież... Nie. Nie, nie, nie. To była po prostu kolejna, głupia myśl, jeszcze głupsza niż patrzenie w oczy każdemu psu na londyńskich śmietniskach. To przecież był Snape. I Syriusz. Nie. Niemożliwe. Nierealne. Ruszył szybciej do przodu, ale jego towarzysz zatrzymał go w miejscu, znowu zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
– Tamte drzwi. – Wskazał końcem różdżki – nad progiem zapalił się srebrny ognik. – Ale, Lupin. Posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Uważnie. – Czarne oczy wpatrywały się w twarz Gryfona tak intensywnie, jakby chciały przeniknąć go na wylot. Remus nie mógł się jednak domyślić, czy Severus wciąż jest zniecierpliwiony, zły, czy zdenerwowany.  
– Lupin. Nie wszystko w życiu jest takie proste, jak się wydaje. Pomyśl nad tym przez chwilę, zanim tam wejdziesz. To raz. A dwa, ponieważ nie wszystko w życiu jest proste, przysięgnij mi, że kiedy tam wejdziesz, nie zrobisz nic... gryfońskiego.  
Remus bez trudu domyślił się, że był to raczej eufemizm dla ostrzejszego słowa, ale i tak mocno się zdziwił.  
– Ja... Nie rozumiem...  
– Jasne, że nie rozumiesz. Ty w ogóle nic nie rozumiesz. Lupin, są pewne zasady. Są... Układy, które można zawierać. Przestrzenne. A wy, Gryfoni, tylko byście pędzili na łeb i... Nieważne. Pomyśl, zanim zrobisz cokolwiek. I przysięgnij, że nie zrobisz _nic_ gryfońskiego.  
– Ja...  
– Przysięgnij!  
– Przysięgam...  
– Nie wszystko jest takie proste, na jakie wygląda. I przysiągłeś nie reagować po gryfońsku. Pamiętaj.  
– Nie wszystko jest takie proste, na jakie wygląda. I przysiągłem nie reagować po gryfońsku. Pamiętam – powtarzał oszołomiony Remus.  
– Lupin. To nie są żarty. Jeśli zrobisz coś... Jeśli zrobisz cokolwiek, pożałujesz, że się w ogóle urodziłeś. I jeśli myślisz, że do tej pory podle cię traktowałem, to nie widziałeś podłego traktowania.  
– Ale... Dlaczego...  
– Nie dla ciebie. Dla... Dla niego.  
– Co!  
– Wchodź!  
– A ty!  
– Ja tędy tylko przechodzę...Odszedł o kilka kroków od drzwi i odwrócił się plecami. Remus splótł palce i zacisnął powieki. Słodki Merlinie... Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nie-mo-żli-wość.  
Wszedł do środka.  
Kamienny amfiteatr, kamienne podium, kamienny łuk. Czarna, falująca kurtyna.  
Siedział na podium – jasnoszare oczy wpatrywały się spokojnie w Lupina. W kąciku warg przysiadł życzliwy uśmiech, gotów wypłynąć na pierwszy przyjazny sygnał ze strony Remusa.  
_Są... Układy, które można zawierać. I przysięgnij, że nie zrobisz nic gryfońskiego._  
– Witam – przywitał się uprzejmie Lucjusz Malfoy.

Ten... Ten...   
Przysięgnij, że nie zrobisz nic gryfońskiego.  
Ale ten...  
_Przysięgnij, że nie zrobisz nic gryfońskiego_.   
Malfoy obserwował go spokojnie srebrnoszarymi oczyma.  
– Tylko bez nerwów... Doprawdy nie musimy ciskać w siebie klątwami przy każdym spotkaniu... Ale chyba naprawdę go kochałeś, Lupin – stwierdził z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.  
– Co!  
– Blacka, oczywiście. Bardzo dobrze... Myślę, że zdołamy się porozumieć.  
– Słucham!  
– Och, spokojnie. Specjalnie prosiłem Severusa, żeby sprowadził cię tu – nieprzygotowanego. Chciałem się upewnić, że to prawda.  
– Że...  
– Że na pewno go kochałeś. To znaczy, Blacka, rzecz jasna, nie Severusa... – Malfoy uśmiechnął się leciutko na taki absurd. – Przepraszam. Wiem co nieco o waszej... małej wojnie. Ale, usiądź. Porozmawiamy.  
– Nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać. – Remus drżącą nieznacznie ręką wymierzył różdżkę w gardło drugiego czarodzieja. – Ty... Wy, Śmierciożercy... Zabiliście Syriusza, a teraz oczekujesz...  
– Kochałeś go – powtórzył po raz trzeci Malfoy. Nie sięgnął po własną różdżkę, cały czas tylko przyglądał się ze spokojem Lupinowi. – Usiądźże. Oczywiście, możemy zacząć od _avada kedavra_. Ale zawarłem z Severusem pewien układ i z mojej strony nie dojdzie do niczego... niewybaczalnego. Jak sądzę, możesz okazać przynajmniej takie minimum dobrej woli?  
Remus zaciskał palce na różdżce.  
_Przysięgnij, że nie zrobisz nic gryfońskiego.  
Przysięgnij, że nie zrobisz nic gryfońskiego.   
Nie rozmawiać z nim... Wyjść...  
_– Czemu miałbym...  
– Dobrze, dobrze. Stój sobie tak, a ja będę mówił. Skoro naprawdę go kochałeś – posłuchasz. Otóż... Nie ma sensu owijać w bawełnę, już nie. Mam pewien kłopot z twoim przyjacielem.  
– Co! – Lupin mimowolnie obejrzał się w stronę drzwi do komnaty. Malfoy znowu się uśmiechnął – trochę bardziej męczeńsko.  
– Och, nie z Severusem przecież! Wiem dosyć, jeśli nie o tobie, to o nim, żeby nie posądzić was o minimalny choćby stopień zaprzyjaźnienia. Mój kłopot, rzecz jasna, dotyczy Syriusza Blacka.  
Remus wpatrywał się w niego, oniemiały.  
– Lupin, naprawdę powinieneś usiąść. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej... A do pełni jeszcze kawał czasu... Do rzeczy jednak. Nie rób takich min. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że Black nie żyje. Ciężko by mi było ten fakt przegapić, ale to może pomińmy milczeniem. Otóż, w zasadzie, właśnie fakt, że nie żyje, stanowi mój kłopot.  
Lucjusz Malfoy ze zmarszczonymi w niezadowoleniu brwiami przyglądał się falującej, czarnej kurtynie, podczas gdy Remus usiłował pozbierać myśli. Syriusz! Co... Jak...  
– Oczywiście, nie możesz mieć najmniejszego pojęcia, o co chodzi. – Arystokrata uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – Otóż... Sprawa dotyczy mojej żony. A przez nią również mnie. Moja rodzina jest bardzo tradycyjna i związek małżeński, który zawarłem z Narcyzą Black, opierał się na bardzo... starożytnym rytuale. Wszystkie zobowiązania, oparte na esencji magicznej, które jedno z nas podejmuje, przechodzą na obydwoje współmałżonków. I nie tylko zobowiązania, ale to nas chwilowo nie musi interesować.  
_I co z tego!_ – chciał wykrzyczeć Remus.  
– Cała sprawa wynikła, jak dla mnie, kilka tygodni temu, jako że mojej żonie nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, by mi o tym wspomnieć... – kontynuował Lucjusz. - Poniekąd zrozumiałe, ale teraz niestety nie ułatwi nam to rozwiązania sprawy... Otóż, dawno temu, jeszcze w dzieciństwie, Syriusz Black uratował swojej kuzynce Narcyzie życie.  
Lupin już tylko patrzył – im dalej w Zakazany Las, tym bardziej brzmiało to jak jakiś obłęd. Malfoy spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie.  
– Wiem, wiem. Zabrzmiało melodramatycznie. I nieco nie na temat. Zapewniam jednak, że ito/i jest właśnie temat. Chodziło o jakiś drobiazg, dziecinne przepychanki, nikt tego nie traktował poważnie. Aż do teraz... A mnie pozostał kłopot.  
_Przysięgnij, że nie zrobisz nic gryfońskiego.  
Przysięgnij, że nie zrobisz nic gryfońskiego.  
_Do diabła z tym... Ten jeden raz... Dla _niego_ nie musiał być oazą spokoju.  
Dygocące z bezsilnej złości ręce, pojedyncza łza z pałających oczu, różdżka wymierzona w gardło Śmierciożercy.  
– Kłopot! Kłopot! – krzyknął Lupin. Głos odbił się od ścian amfiteatru jak od rzymskiej areny i umilkł, wchłonięty przez ciemną kurtynę pośrodku.  
– Kłopot... – powtórzył cicho Remus. – Zabiliście go! Ty i inni Śmierciożercy! A teraz przychodzisz tu i śmiesz mówić o kłopocie!  
Malfoy spoglądał na niego z chłodnym spokojem.  
– Lupin. Awanturami nie zdołasz go wskrzesić.  
– Ty...!  
– Awanturami. Nie. Zdołasz. Go. Wskrzesić.  
- ...  
Gryfon stał zszokowany, drżący, ręka z różdżką opadła jak spetryfikowana.  
– Co... Co ty w ogóle mówisz!  
– Teraz mnie słuchasz... Doskonale – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Śmierciożerca. – Schowaj tę różdżkę. Niewybaczalne niczego nie załatwią. Zresztą, łamanie układów Severusa dopiero jest... Niewybaczalne. A zatem, kłopot z Blackiem...  
– Nie nazywaj go „kłopotem"! Nie będę cię słuchał.  
Spokojny, wyważony uśmiech.  
– Kochałeś go.

– Dług życia, Lupin. Piekielnie niewygodna rzecz, zwłaszcza teraz. Cóż, gdybym wiedział o tym wcześniej, można byłoby zawczasu wyrównać rachunki...  
- Ot, tak, na zawołanie!  
– A dlaczego nie?  
– Dług życia! Malfoy, nie wszystko można załatwić układem! Nie wszystko w życiu jest takie proste!  
– Zdziwiłbyś się, Lupin... Ale nie musimy teraz się nawzajem uświadamiać, dzięki Merlinowi. Do rzeczy. Jak wiesz, byłem tutaj, kiedy Black zginął.  
– Kiedy został zabity.  
– Owszem. Kiedy Bellatrix go zabiła. Jego kuzynka. Moja szwagierka. I tu po części zaczyna się problem.  
– Nadal nie rozumiem.  
– Widzisz, zasady... zobowiązania Narcyzy, a przez nią i mojego, wymagały, żebym jakoś pomógł Blackowi. Abym zwrócił ten dług.  
– CO!  
– Och, wiem, że to śmieszne. Idiotyczne nawet. Że też moja żona musiała się wplątać w taką historię... Niestety. Kiedy Black został zabity, moją rodzinę wiązał z nim dług życia. Moje... poczynania tamtej nocy zostały potraktowane jako złamanie zobowiązania. Tym poważniejsze, że Black i Narcyza byli spokrewnieni. Z chwilą jego śmierci moja rodzina została obciążona klątwą, która z każdym dniem nabiera mocy.  
– Chcesz powiedzieć...  
– Że jesteśmy na najlepszej drodze do przyspieszonego i nader nieprzyjemnego pecha lub śmierci, owszem.  
– To...  
– Śmieszne i idiotyczne, owszem. Bez obaw jednak, nie zamierzam do tego dopuścić.  
– Co! Niby jak...  
– To chyba dosyć oczywiste? Zamierzam temu zapobiec, zwracając ten przeklęty dług.  
_Przysięgnij, że nie zrobisz nic gryfońskiego._

_Przysięgnij, że nie zrobisz nic gryfońskiego.  
_Ale przecież – już za późno na „gryfoznizm"...  
– Syriusz. Nie. Żyje. – Lupin już tylko westchnął ze zmęczeniem.  
Malfoy obserwował go z rozbawieniem.  
– Lupin... Pomyśl przez chwilę. Nie jestem idiotą ani wariatem. Nie porywam się na przegrane sprawy. Wiem aż nazbyt dobrze, że Black nie żyje. Cóż – w takim razie musimy coś z tym zrobić, czyż nie?  
Nie.  
Nie, nie, nie.  
Od śmierci Syriusza Remus odarł już z piór dosyć szaleńczych, rozpaczliwych nadziei – Harry'ego i nie tylko, nawet własnych, ukrywanych w huncwotowej, już zamkniętej części serca. Nie, nie, nie. Nie-mo-żli-wość.  
– Nie będę cię słuchał. Zwariowałeś. Nie będę cię słuchał.  
– Kochałeś go.  
A mówią, że z magicznych słów Śmierciożercy znają głownie „avada kedavra"...  
– Nie uwierzę, że chcesz go stamtąd wyciągnąć. – Remus mierzwił bezradnie palcami włosy.  
– Czemu miałbym chcieć? Jest mi wszystko jedno, w jakim stanie zdrowia znajduje się twój przyjaciel. Tyle, że akurat _muszę_ go stamtąd wyciągnąć. A tak nawiasem mówiąc – to ty go wyciągniesz.  
– Ja!  
– Ty go kochałeś. Widzisz, tu dochodzimy do sedna sprawy. Jest taki rytuał, który można tu wykorzystać. Sprawdziłem wszystko dokładnie. Oczywiście, twój zacny Dyrektor nigdy by się nie zgodził go użyć, nawet, jeśli, jak zakładam, zna samą ideę.  
– Czarna Magia.  
– Powiedziałbym, że najbielsza z bielszych.  
– Co!  
– Właśnie tak, Lupin. Tyle, że wymaga pewnego wyboru.  
– Mniejsze zło...  
– I znów się mylisz. Raczej równe dobro. Choć mnie po raz kolejny jest wszystko jedno... Nieważne. Nie wietrz wszędzie zła, bo zostaniesz Śmierciożercą. A wtedy musielibyśmy cię wszyscy tolerować...  
– Przestań się wykręcać! Mów o Syriuszu! O co ci chodzi! Czego ode mnie chcesz! Mów wprost!  
– Gryfoni... – Malfoy roześmiał się sucho. – Już mówię, mówię. To całkiem proste. Możemy go stamtąd wyciągnąć. Żywego, z ciałem, z duchem, w stanie nietkniętym i nienaruszonym.  
– Ale!  
– To kurtyna na arenę... Nikt nie może być pewnym, co się dzieje po drugiej stronie. Nie można nikogo stamtąd wyrwać, bo załamie się równowaga, pękną kolumny i – Merlin jeden wie, jaka nastąpi katastrofa. – Malfoy w tonie towarzyskiej pogawędki wskazał na łuk z czarną zasłoną. Remus wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
– Więc?  
– Więc, trzeba zachować równowagę. Wystawić na arenę inną ofiarę. Jednym słowem – zapłacić. – Śmierciożerca westchnął refleksyjnie, jakby nad interesownością tego świata. Lupin milczał, nie dowierzając. Malfoy pokiwał głową z najlżejszym uśmiechem.  
– Kochałeś go – przypomniał. – Och, oczywiście, przemyśl to sobie. To poważna decyzja. Nie mogę na ciebie naciskać, ja to tylko... Aranżuję. I celebruję rytuał...  
– I przez to twój problem się rozwiąże! – wychrypiał w końcu Remus przez ściśnięte gardło.  
Spokojne, prawie łagodne spojrzenie srebrnoszarych oczu.  
– To był mały dług. Płacę tylko tyle, ile się należy. A ja, mój drogi, wiem wszystko o należnościach... Zresztą, to ma być z miłości. Oczywiście, nie ty jeden go kochałeś... Idź, popytaj. Pomyśl. Ja, tak czy inaczej, będę tutaj za trzy dni. Do zobaczenia, Lupin.

Remus wstał, zaciskając w kieszeni palce na różdżce.  
_Przysięgnij, że nie zrobisz nic gryfońskiego.  
Przysięgnij, że nie zrobisz nic gryfońskiego.  
_– Zasłużyłeś, żeby umrzeć. Ty i twoja rodzina. Zasłużyliście na to.  
Kolejne zwodniczo łagodne spojrzenie.  
– Jeśli go nie kochałeś, po prostu nie wracaj... 

Wyszedł z komnaty właściwie tylko dlatego, że Malfoy tam został. Mógłby stać i wpatrywać się bez końca w falującą kusząco kurtynę. Mógłby usiąść tam i płakać – za niemożliwością. Nie-mo-żli-wość. Znał to już. Poznał wszystkie warianty. Prowadziły donikąd. Kochał Syriusza. Syriusz nie żył. Nie wszystko można było zmienić zaklęciem. Nie dało się powstrzymać pełni. Ale chciałby tam zostać i wspominać go. Wspominać Syriusza. Albo krzyczeć, tak - tak po gryfońsku. Tyle, że Malfoy nie ruszył się z miejsca, żegnając go wyrachowanym uśmiechem. Lupin wyszedł więc na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Tłumaczył to tyle razy, wytłumaczy raz jeszcze. Tym łatwiej, że sobie. Tym... łatwiej? Dość. Syriusz. Nie. Żyje. Choćby był nie wiadomo jak bardzo kochany. Nie żyje.

Snape stał odwrócony tyłem – szczupła, ciemna sylwetka, zadomowiona wśród cieni i tajemnic. Spojrzał przez ramię na Lupina i nie czekając na niego, pomaszerował do wyjścia, otulając się płaszczem, jakby chciał się przed czymś osłonić. Remus ruszył za nim.  
– Zaczekaj – rzucił cicho. Żadnego odzewu.  
– Zaczekaj! – powtórzył głośniej. Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.  
– On kłamał – stwierdził ze znużeniem Remus. Przez chwilę miał ochotę potrząsnąć złośliwym Ślizgonem, wykrzyczeć żal o ten zbyt okrutny żart. Wolałby cruciatusa. Słodki Merlinie, wolałby pełnię bez tojadu. Wolałby...  
– Nie kłamał.  
Spokojnie, wyzywająco.  
Szczerze.  
Lupin zapatrzył się na Snape'a, bezradny i bezbronny, ale tamten nie powiedział już nic więcej, czekając z zaciśniętymi ustami i twarzą bez wyrazu. Remus usiadł na posadzce, tam, pośrodku korytarza, i objął rękami głowę. Myśli wirowały wokół czarnej kurtyny. Falowała nieustannie, jakby tłukły w nią gniewne, gryfońskie pięści.  
– Malfoy miał być w Azkabanie! – Czarodziej spojrzał z wyrzutem na Severusa.  
– Zwolniony do czasu rozprawy. – Mistrz Eliksirów wzruszył pogardliwie ramionami. – Przewidywalne.  
Lupin pokiwał głową, ściskając skronie.  
– Może. Może. Ale to, co mówił... To są bzdury. Kłamstwo albo bzdury. To jest niemożliwe.  
– On nie kłamał.  
Remus podniósł głowę i spojrzał triumfująco.  
– Wiedziałbyś, gdyby... gdyby był sposób. Powiedziałbyś mi!  
Cisza.  
Wzruszenie ramion.  
– Nigdy nie szukałem – stwierdził obojętnie Snape. – A gdybym nawet natknął się na coś takiego wcześniej, Dyrektor nigdy by się nie zgodził. _Ja_ mam zobowiązania wobec Albusa, Lupin. _On_ – zerknięcie na zamknięte drzwi komnaty – nie ma żadnych.  
– Powiedział, że to nie czarna magia! – zaprotestował Remus. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego z góry.  
– Pomyśl przez moment. Myślisz, że Dyrektor pozwoliłby ci to zrobić?  
– Przecież... Syriusz...  
– A Remus? – zadrwił Snape, wypluwając jego imię jak obelgę. – Albus musi myśleć o żywych.  
– A ty!  
– Ja tylko tędy przechodzę. Nie mieszaj mnie w to, Lupin. To twoja decyzja. – Snape z obojętną miną patrzył na skulonego Gryfona. Remus podniósł na niego wzrok. Powoli się uspokajał.  
– Ty... Użyłeś legimencji? Nie kłamał?  
– Szczery jak Puchon po Veritasserum – wykrzywił się jego towarzysz.  
– A ten rytuał...  
Cisza.  
– Byłem ciekawy – przyznał niechętnie Snape. – Pokazał mi księgę, sprawdziłem to dość dokładnie. Ale on wciąż ma oryginał, więc się bez niego nie obejdziesz. Zaklęcia i runy. Magia wymiany. Majstersztyk...  
– Ale czy zadziała!  
– Lupin. Nie sztuka machnięciem różdżki zrobić pośmiewisko z bogina. Daj Longbottomowi kociołek, a zrobi katastrofę z najprostszego eliksiru. Zapewniam cię jednak, że Malfoy w niczym nie przypomina Longbottoma. A taka tradycyjna magia, zwłaszcza magia rytuałów wymiany, to od dawna jego specjalność. Jedna z wielu.  
– Kiedy akurat nie rzuca Niewybaczalnych.  
– Właśnie.  
Snape odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie, nie czekając już w ogóle na Lupina. Gryfon w końcu musiał podnieść się na nogi i prawie biec za drugim czarodziejem.  
– A właściwie... Dlaczego _ty_ to robisz? To jedno mi powiedz. Dlaczego? – zapytał, doganiając Snape'a.  
Cisza.  
– Nic nie robię – burknął Mistrz Eliksirów, nie zwalniając kroku. – Ja tylko...  
– Tylko tędy przechodzisz, wiem. Ale dlaczego tędy przechodzisz!   
Cisza.  
Snape uniósł wyzywająco brew.  
– Kochałeś go.  
– Tak! Kochałem go! Słodki Merlinie, Severusie...  
– Zamknij oczy, myśl o Blacku i nie zaprzątaj sobie mną głowy.  
– Severusie.  
– Ja. Tylko. Tędy. Przechodzę.

Na zewnątrz trwała głęboka noc. Snape zaszczycił towarzysza lekkim skinieniem głowy i znikł, znowu otulając się czarnym płaszczem. Lupin został sam na mugolskiej ulicy, pełnej rozwłóczonych śmieci. Po psie nie zostało ani śladu – a szkoda, pasowałby do całego obrazka. Nocne cienie zza pleców Lupina transmutowały cichaczem zwykłą uliczkę w czarodziejski zaułek, a srebrzysta poświata nawet brudne rynsztoki stroiła w brokaty. Remus uśmiechnął się impulsywnie na tę myśl. Kochał życie. Papiery poruszane wiatrem szeleściły jak oswojone jeże pod Trzema Miotłami. Kolejny nieśmiały uśmiech Remusa. Kochał życie...  
Cisza.  
Spojrzał w niebo.  
Księżyc jak zawsze straszył widmem pełni – niezależnie od kwadry. A Mugole już od dawna wbijali w niego chorągiewki... Syriusz chciałby zobaczyć fotografie.  
– Do zobaczenia za trzy dni – powiedział głośno, zanim się zdeportował.  
Gdzieś w ciemności srebrnoszare oczy błysnęły zadowoleniem...Severus Snape miał dla Malfoya tylko minutę. Arystokrata nie był z tego zbyt zadowolony. Cóż, ludzie zwykle reagowali na osobę Mistrza Eliksirów właśnie niezadowoleniem. Zabawne jednak, jak niewielu okazywało mu to wprost.  
– Severusie... – mruknął Malfoy. Nie bawił się w uśmiechy, zbyt długo się znali. Na narzekanie był jednak zbyt wyrachowany. – Skoro się spieszysz, będę się streszczać... Dziękuję za pośrednictwo. Ten Gryfon jest już nasz – wróci tu grzecznie jak piesek.  
Snape wzruszył ramionami.  
– Oczywiście – rzucił krótko. – Pilnuj tylko swojego rytuału, a dostaniesz to, czego potrzebujesz.  
– A nasz Gryfon, oczywiście, dostanie to, czego pragnie – dopowiedział Malfoy. Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się wściekle.  
– Niestety.  
Teraz dopiero Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Wiem, dlaczego to robisz, Severusie. I, naprawdę, uważam, że to rozkoszne.  
Coś błysnęło dziwnie w nieprzeniknionych oczach.  
– Bezbrzeżnie.

W tych dniach Dwór Malfoyów bywał przeważnie pusty, zimny i ciemny. Gospodarz aportował się przed bramą. Powitała go cisza i znajome, wyniosłe cienie. Zawahał się przed wejściem do środka – odruchowo, mimo pustki wokół i nocnej pory, rzucił zaklęcie utajniające. Schował różdżkę i wyciągnął przed siebie obie dłonie. Marszcząc brwi, wpatrywał się w nie przez kilka płynących leniwie sekund. Nie zdejmował zaklęcia maskującego – ciemniejące plamy zaczynały dopiero wypełzać gdzieniegdzie spod skóry, ale i tak nie miał ochoty na nie patrzeć. Czekał na co innego. Po niecałej minucie drgnęła lewa ręka. Prawa. Znowu. Jeszcze łatwo było to opanować, ale... Ale. Niech piekło pochłonie dług życia. Cóż, czas najwyższy, żeby ten lunatyczny Gryfon przydał się do czegoś.

Narcyza wpółleżała na sofie w małym salonie. Oprócz ognia na kominku nie świeciło się żadne światło. W półmroku jej twarz, naznaczona przez klątwę śmierci kuzyna, wyglądała na zaledwie – zmęczoną.  
– Za trzy dni będzie po wszystkim – oznajmił butnie Lucjusz. Spojrzała na niego i skinęła powoli głową.  
– Dobrze – wyrzekła bezbarwnym głosem. Dłonie drżały jej widocznie. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na męża. – Rozmawiałam z Bellatrix.  
Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie szwagierki. Ta bezmyślna furiatka...! Gdyby trafiła tym przeklętym zaklęciem o kilkanaście cali w bok... Black mógłby dać się zabić w jakiejś innej potyczce, kiedy on sam byłby gdzieś daleko.  
– Oczywiście, niczego się nie domyśla. – To nie było pytanie.  
– Oczywiście – zapewniła spokojnie Narcyza. – Użyłam zaklęć maskujących. Nie trzymałam rąk na widoku. Zresztą, nie rozmawiałyśmy bezpośrednio...  
– I cóż u kochanej Belli? – spytał sarkastycznie.  
– Walczy dla Czarnego Pana. Jest wolna. Zabija. Kwitnie – podsumowała, zerkając przepraszająco na męża. Ręce drżały jej coraz mocniej. Lucjusz zagryzł wargi, całą siłą woli utrzymując własne dłonie bez ruchu. Kwitnie, ta... Kilkanaście cali w bok...  
– Jeszcze tylko trzy dni – przypomniał głośno sobie i żonie, ruszając do wyjścia z salonu. Narcyza rzuciła mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.  
– I... Wszystko się uda?  
– Lupin kochał Blacka. Nie oprze się. Nie mógłby. Zrobi co trzeba. - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się z wyrachowaną aprobatą, nawet nie odwracając się do żony. – I Severus nas nie zawiedzie.  
– Nie? – mruknęła z tyłu pani Malfoy.  
– Och, nie mógłby...  
– Aa... Nie?  
Roześmiał się – echo w pustych korytarzach odbiło dźwięk jakby niechętnie, nieprzywykłe do takich ekscesów.  
– Wyrzuty sumienia – straszna rzecz... Rozkoszne, po prostu rozkoszne. Severus nas nie zawiedzie. – Wyszedł, uparcie powstrzymując drżenie rąk. Za jego plecami Narcyza pokiwała głową.  
– Nie mógłby... 

W ciągu tych trzech dni Remus nie miał okazji zobaczyć się z Harrym. Przyznawał przed sobą, że zapewne powinien był jej poszukać. Ale nie ufał tej sytuacji na tyle, by jeszcze wciągać w nią chłopca. Już nie chłopca – upomniał się. Mężczyznę. Ale tym bardziej nie mógł go obarczać nowym szokiem – ani niepewną nadzieją, ani przedwczesną żałobą. Oczywiście, należałoby mu zostawić jakąś otuchę. Przemycić jakieś pożegnanie, które sprawi, że później będzie Harry'emu łatwiej. Lepiej jednak było nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Chłopiec... Harry jest ostatnio wyczulony na niedomówienia. On sam zawsze był lepszy w ukrywaniu prawdy niż w kłamstwach, ale...  
Jeśli Severus ma rację, jeśli Malfoy nie kłamał, wkrótce za Remusa przemówi Syriusz.  
Zrozumieją.  
Syriusz... Remus uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.  
Nie tylko Harry'emu to imię pomagało odpędzać dementory...

Trzeciego wieczora wyszedł wcześniej, wystawiając twarz na powiewy chłodnego, przyjemnego wiatru. Wrażliwe zmysły zareagowały napięciem, gdy tuż obok aportował się drugi czarodziej.  
– Severusie. – Lupin uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Odprowadzasz mnie?  
– Jak widać. – Snape nawet na niego nie spojrzał; szedł miarowym krokiem, sztywno wyprostowany, z nieprzeniknioną miną.  
– Będziesz może... _przechodził_... w pobliżu w trakcie tej... wymiany? – spytał nieśmiało Remus.  
– Nie.  
Gryfon stłumił westchnienie, ganiąc się w duchu za śmieszność.  
– Będę za drzwiami – dopowiedział niespodziewanie Mistrz Eliksirów. Głos mu nie złagodniał, ale dorzucił jeszcze: - Formuła zaklęcia dopuszcza udział tylko rzucającego i... wymieniającego się.  
– Rozumiem... W takim razie powiem ci to już teraz.  
– Co znowu?  
– Dziękuję.  
Snape spojrzał na niego – niechętnie, nieżyczliwie.  
– Nie mnie. Nie ty. Nie dziękuj.  
Remus zdołał zachować milczenie przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu jednak musiał zapytać.  
– Dlaczego?  
Jego towarzysz zatrzymał się i spojrzał mu prosto w twarz.  
– Nie mam obowiązku ci się tłumaczyć, Lupin. I nie będę ci się tłumaczyć. Nie chciałbym jednak, żebyś... zabrał ze sobą... jakieś idiotyczne domysły. Więc słuchaj: nie robię tego dla ciebie. I. Na pewno. Nie robię. Tego. Dla niego!  
Twarz Snape'a o cal od twarzy Lupina. Czarne oczy gorączkowo wpatrzone w jego źrenice.  
Remus bez trudu wytrzymał spojrzenie.  
– Rozumiem – powiedział spokojnie.  
Współczucie. Żal. To były emocje do „zabrania ze sobą". Severus na pewno ich sobie nie życzył. Nie od Lupina.  
– Rozumiem – powtórzył Gryfon bardziej dobitnie. Snape zmrużył oczy i odsunął się z powrotem w swoją maskę.  
– Stąd można się już aportować – mruknął i skinąwszy na towarzysza, znikł z cichym trzaskiem. Remus pozostał na moment sam.  
– Rozumiem – szepnął w noc. Jak dobrze rozumiał...

Severus, oczywiście, nawet nie podał mu ręki przed drzwiami Sali Śmierci. Obdarzył go tylko długim, ponurym spojrzeniem i skinieniem głowy.  
– Cóż, Severusie. Bywaj... Wybacz, że nie starałem się bardziej. Wtedy, teraz... Wybacz. Życzę ci szczęścia. – Remus również pochylił głowę w pozdrowieniu. Ślizgon bez słowa odprawił go do ciemnych drzwi machnięciem ręki. Kiedy Lupin zatrzymał się na progu, by nabrać oddechu, mruknął zza jego pleców:  
- Uda się. Wszystko i bez wyjątku.  
– Dziękuję – powiedział raz jeszcze Remus.  
Wszedł do komnaty i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

W rogach paliły się skromne, białe świece.  
Malfoy klęczał na posadzce, rysując czerwoną kredą runy. Gdzieś w sercu Remusa zakiełkowało słabe ukłucie gniewu. Czy naprawdę był aż tak przewidywalny, nawet dla zdeprawowanego Śmierciożercy! Gniew wysunął pazurki, po czym cicho cofnął się i przepadł. Remus westchnął. Oczywiście, że był aż tak przewidywalny. Tak miało być. I on sam, i Malfoy dobrze wiedzieli, że nie mógł wybrać inaczej.  
Przyjrzał się znakom. Ze swoich lekcji starożytnych runów pamiętał tylko piąte przez dziesiąte. Rozpoznał Hagalaz – symbol odrodzenia i przemiany. Stosowne, stosowne... Malfoy starannie wypisał run nieco przypominający „H" tuż przed kamiennym łukiem. Nieco dalej – o ile dobrze kojarzył powyginany kształt – Pertro? Petrio? – w każdym razie run losu i przeznaczenia. Znak ujęty był w siatkę schematycznych linii, biegnących między progiem łuku, x-kształtnym runem rozterki i pustym miejscem po prawej stronie.   
Malfoy odwrócił się znad rysunku i skinął spokojnie głową – bez żadnych uśmieszków, złośliwości - stonowane, zwykłe powitanie. Całe szczęście... Tym razem Lupin nie mógł ręczyć, czy nie zareagowałby aż za bardzo „po gryfońsku". Bo to wszystko wcale nie było takie łatwe. Na pewno nie było tak łatwe, jak Remus by chciał. A chciałby – chciałby nie chcieć aż tak bardzo wyjrzeć po raz ostatni przez jakieś okno. To było nie w porządku wobec Syriusza. Nie powinien o tym myśleć. Nieważne. Ważny był łuk i czarna kurtyna. I znaki runiczne. Ostatni wyglądał znajomo, ale za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć...  
– Ehwaz, Lupin. Sprawiedliwość. Och, ja też w nią nie wierzę. Ale dzisiaj musimy poudawać... – Arystokrata dorysował do przewróconego „E" ostatnią kreseczkę. To było prawie fascynujące – jak pieczołowicie zaznaczał każdy symbol. Jak poprawiał palcami niesymetryczne plamy z kredy. Prawie fascynujące...  
– Kiedy się urodziłeś? – zapytał Malfoy.  
– Ja! – zdumiał się Remus.  
– Run Blacka już wpisałem – machnął ręką w stronę przekrzywionego „X" runu Nauthiz. – Dwudziesty czwarty lipca, nieprawdaż? Więc, co z tobą?  
– Dziesiąty marca...  
Lucjusz zmarszczył czoło, jakby powtarzając coś w myślach, po czym uśmiechnął się leciutko i w pozostawionym pustym polu dorysował jeszcze jeden run sprawiedliwości.  
– Stosowne dla ciebie – zauważył, bez złośliwości w głosie, może z leciutkim, najlżejszym rozbawieniem. Lupin znowu poczuł ukłucie gniewu i ponownie je stłumił. Dla Syriusza.  
Malfoy podniósł się z posadzki, odłożył kredę i starannie wytarł palce w haftowaną chusteczkę. Strzepnął z materiału czerwony pył, złożył go i schował do kieszeni. Remus rozglądał się ukradkiem po komnacie. Kopcące sennie świece... Cienie pod sufitem...  
_N_i_e w porządku wobec Syriusza. Nie powinien o niczym myśleć. Nieważne. Nieważne. Nie-waż-ne... _  
Solidny, masywny kształt kamiennego łuku. Podłoga pod stopami. Dłonie Malfoya, pieczołowicie wygładzające chusteczkę... W słabym, magicznym świetle skóra miała dziwny, niezdrowy kolor... Prawie fascynujące.  
_Nie w porządku... Nie myśleć..._  
– Możemy już zacząć – odezwał się Lucjusz. – Dla mnie także - im wcześniej, tym lepiej.  
Gryfon spojrzał na niego z nagłą podejrzliwością. Arystokrata rozłożył ręce.  
– Stała czujność – czy nie tego uczą nasi wyborni Aurorzy? Znam się trochę na legimencji i używam jej właściwie odruchowo. Wybacz, jeśli cię to krępuje. Swoją drogą, mógłbyś panować trochę nad myślami.  
Lupin zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Po chwili jednak je rozluźnił. Syriusz. Syriusz, Syriusz, Syriusz.  
– Do rzeczy. – Ton Malfoya był teraz pozbawiony emocji. Czarodziej wyciągnął z kieszeni płócienną, szeroką przepaskę – Remus odruchowo cofnął się o krok.  
– Lupin. _Ja_ nawet cię nie dotknę. Sam tu o sobie decydujesz – przypomniał Lucjusz. Odszedł o kilka kroków od narysowanych na posadzce symboli, usiadł, krzyżując nogi i dokładnie zasłonił sobie oczy płótnem.  
– A teraz słuchaj mnie naprawdę uważnie. – Każde słowo brzmiało teraz bardziej intensywnie. – Cofnij się w róg sali, żebyś widział całość symboli. Zaczynasz od mojej prawej strony. Runy osnowy zaklęcia tworzą kształt Dagaz.  
Remus zatrzymał się niepewnie przy czerwonych znakach. Malfoy westchnął lekko.  
– Za moich czasów szkolnych mówiło się, że wygląda jak kokardka... Mówi ci to coś? Zacznij od znaku Ehwaz i idź w lewo po kokardce. Przekątna, w dół, przekątna, w dół. Tylko powoli... Słuchaj mojego głosu. Słuchaj rytmu. Nie myśl.  
_Syriusz. Syriusz, Syriusz, Syriusz. Nie myśleć..._   
Szedł. To... Coś się działo. Magia świerzbiła w opuszki palców, badających senne powietrze komnaty. Znaki runów jakby – gęstniały. Malfoy mówił – rytmicznie, hipnotyzująco. Słowa zaklęcia przeplatane poleceniami.  
_Syriusz. Nie myśleć..._  
– Stoisz w tym samym miejscu, gdzie zacząłeś... Runy ścian zaklęcia tworzą mój run Otalaz, znak dziedzictwa. Idź w lewo... Znak Narcyzy... Do góry... Znak Dracona... Skos. Run Blacka. W prawo. Twój run. Lupin. Przed tobą jest łuk z zasłoną. Chciałbym to widzieć... Czujesz, Lupin? Czujesz?  
Kotara falowała dziko. Świece pod ścianami wciąż sennie dymiły. Magia zbierała się w powietrzu, ocierała o skórę Remusa, zwiewała pył kredowy z run, które i tak jakby wgryzły się w posadzkę.  
– Lupin... To jest piękne... Piękne... Chciałbym to zobaczyć... Na co czekasz! Idź!  
Już go nie słyszał.  
_Syriusz. Syriusz! Syriusz!_   
Jeden krok do zasłony.  
Jeden krok za zasłonę.  
Znikł.

_Tyle razy zastanawiał się, jak tam jest. Gdzie to jest. Wyobrażał sobie pustkę albo przestrzenie. Wszystko, a może nic... Ale... Ale... Nie tak! To było rozpaczliwie nie w porządku. Szarpnięty... Wciągnięty z zaskoczenia... Wylądował na kolanach. Ktoś... Co!   
_– Zrozumiesz... – odezwał się znajomy, zasmucony głos. 

W Sali Śmierci zaległa ciężka cisza. Malfoy wpatrywał się z natężeniem w łuk. Nagle drgnął. Wreszcie...!  
Oczekiwany przybysz wypadł zza kurtyny, potykając się na progu. Wylądował na kolanach na symbolu swojego urodzenia – jakże stosownie. Blady, drżący, szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył na swoje dłonie, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się niemalże z rozrzewnieniem.  
– Szerokiej drogi, Lupin.

Black trząsł się i kulił, nie śmiejąc podnieść się na nogi. Czarne, długie włosy miał spocone i pozlepiane nad czołem. Cienie Azkabanu w oczach przesłoniła powiewająca od niechcenia, cienka zasłonka. Nie odrywał tych widmowych oczu od swoich dygocących rąk.

Lucjusz Malfoy skinął głową z zadowoleniem. Doskonały efekt. Koniec. Odwrócił się i ruszył do drzwi, z irytacją zwalczając pokusę spojrzenia na własne dłonie. Musi minąć trochę czasu, nim ukażą się skutki wyrównania długu. Póki co - dużo szczęścia, Black. Będzie ci potrzebne.  
– _Finite incantatem_ – odezwał się jeszcze, gasząc magiczne światło. Świece zostawił animagowi. Niech sobie ma... Wyszedł z Sali Śmierci i rozejrzał się za Severusem. Mistrz Eliksirów, otulony w swój czarny płaszcz, stał oparty o ścianę i wbijał wzrok w podłogę.   
– Severusie – rzekł słodko Malfoy – nigdy nie zgadniesz, kto tam na ciebie czeka.  
Snape podniósł głowę – twarz bez wyrazu, nieodgadnione spojrzenie. Ruszył w stronę komnaty równie powoli, jak arystokrata zaczął się od niej oddalać. Tyle, że kiedy Lucjusz umyślnie zwolnił jeszcze bardziej, Severus, nie zauważywszy, prawie go potrącił w zapamiętaniu.  
– Rozkoszne... – uśmiechnął się leniwie Malfoy. Schował ręce do kieszeni, ignorując nieopanowane drgnięcia. Od tej nocy znów był panem świata.  
Za jego plecami huknęły zatrzaśnięte gwałtownie drzwi.  
– Rozkoszne.  
Zanim się zdeportował, pozwolił myślom posnuć się beztrosko wokół obiecującej przyszłości. Czarny Pan jak zawsze docenia jego starania. Mnóstwo planów do wypełnienia... Doskonale. Interesy przynoszą profity. Objawy klątwy wkrótce znikną. Doskonale. I ta miła perełka, którą zdobył przy okazji... Szpileczka w złoto – szkarłatnych kolorach Gryffindoru. Severus, biedak, pewnie się obrazi, gdy go ukłuje. Ale też wiele da, by przestało...  
Rozkoszne. A teraz czas się było trochę odprężyć. Świat znów należał do niego.  
Znikł.

Severus Snape wpadł do Sali Śmierci i zamknął z hukiem drzwi. Zaraz po tym zatrzymał się, wstrzymując oddech i nasłuchując odgłosów po drugiej stronie. Szarooki mężczyzna, klęczący na posadzce, przestał się trząść i również zamarł w bezruchu. Po chwili dobiegł ich z zewnątrz trzask deportacji. Żaden z nich się jednak nie poruszył.

Ciemna zasłona zafalowała nerwowo i poruszyła się gwałtowniej, jakby szarpnięta od wewnątrz. Nicość wypchnęła za próg pobladłego Remusa Lupina. Zaciskając pięści, wpatrywał się dziko w obu czarodziejów. Żaden z nich nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia. Snape z rękami w kieszeniach płaszcza patrzył obojętnie w podłogę, zaś Black obejmując się ramionami, wbijał smutny wzrok we własne kolana.  
– Remusie. – Pojednawcze, zasmucone, zatroskane. Z kamiennego łuku wynurzył się Albus Dumbledore. – Potrzebowaliśmy tego.  
– Tego potrzebowaliście! – Remus potrząsnął zaciśniętą pięścią nad głową skulonego Syriusza. Raz, drugi... Opuścił rękę, rozluźnił pięść. Zacisnął ją znowu. Szare oczy bez wyrzutu śledziły jego gesty. Snape poruszył się – dopiero teraz, jakby na złość. Podszedł do Blacka z wyciągniętą ręką – zamiast jednak złapać go za ramię, machnął nią niecierpliwie przed jego twarzą. Remus cofnął się o kilka kroków. Musiał się oprzeć o łuk. Gorąca łza spadła na zaciśniętą pięść.  
_Czarne, posklejane włosy. Szczupła twarz z podbródkiem znamionującym upór. Szare oczy zapełnione widmami_.  
Zmarszczenie czoła. Zaciśnięcie powiek.  
Czarne, najeżone, połyskujące włosy. Trójkątna, kobieca, jasna twarz. Czarne, przygasłe oczy.  
Snape bezceremonialnie poderwał Tonks z posadzki. Otrzepał z kredowego pyłu jej zbyt obszerną teraz, męską szatę i oboje bez słowa ruszyli do wyjścia. Zdawali się być zgodnie zaabsorbowani kolorem swoich butów.

Dumbledore przygarbił się lekko.  
– Kochani... Może lepiej... – zaczął prawie błagalnie.  
On już stał w cieniu drzwi.  
Spojrzał przez ramię.  
– Nie.  
Ona też popatrzyła, ale na Remusa. Pokręciła głową.  
– Kochani...  
– Nie.  
Dyrektor spojrzał z zaskoczeniem.  
– Nie – powtórzył Lupin. – Pan mi powie. A wy... Po prostu stąd idźcie.

Wyszli.  
Dumbledore, zrezygnowany i pełen współczucia, czekał chyba na pytania, może nawet oskarżenia.  
Remus usiadł, oparty o łuk, i patrzył tępo w podłogę. Część runów już się zatarła, zwłaszcza syriuszowy Nauthiz. Tak mało trzeba było, żeby... Żeby... Uwierzył. Wystarczył Śmierciożerca z haftowanymi mankietami i bez cienia dobrej woli, żeby prawie ożywić Syriusza. I – tak mało trzeba było, żeby odesłać tę wiarę tam, gdzie jej miejsce – za łuk. Za zasłonę. Do niego.  
Wystarczył stary czarodziej w aureoli siwizny.  
Dziewczyna w wytartej szacie kuzyna.  
Ślizgon, który tylko przechodził.  
Pokłady dobrej woli... Może za wyjątkiem Severusa. Lupin wykrzywił kącik ust w parodii uśmiechu. Severus tylko przechodził... Odkąd Remus pamiętał, zawsze gdzieś tam przechodził, nawet, a może zwłaszcza, kiedy nie powinien.  
– Powinienem był mieć więcej rozsądku – westchnął Gryfon ze znużeniem.  
– Nie, Remusie. My...  
– Powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej. Lwy nie mają dziewięciu żywotów. Ani dwóch. I ta cała oprawa...  
– Remus.  
– Powinienem był mieć więcej rozumu. Ale nie mógłbym. Jestem tylko sobą... Tak. Powie mi pan teraz? Czemu ja? Dlaczego on? I... _TO_ było wam potrzebne!  
Cisza.  
Po chwili Dyrektor zaczął mówić – ostrożnym, wyważonym tonem, nie podchodząc nawet bliżej do Lupina. Teraz się martwił? Jasnooki Gryfon nie miał już siły utrudniać. Ani ułatwiać. Po prostu - to miało być inaczej. Syriusz miał tu siedzieć, a jego miało nie być. To byłoby sprawiedliwe. To miało być inaczej.  
– Jest wojna, Remusie... Chwytamy się rozpaczliwych metod. Ja się ich chwytam. Severus dokonywał cudów, aby zdobyć dla nas przewagę, ale Voldemort nie jest przecież zupełnym głupcem... Od dawna wiedziałem, że potrzebujemy dodatkowego źródła informacji. Jeśli nie dla samych tych informacji, to dla poparcia pozycji Severusa wśród Śmierciożerców. Potrzebowaliśmy kogoś wiarygodnego. Wtajemniczonego w plany Voldemorta. Kogoś, kogo w żaden sposób nie będzie można z nami powiązać.  
– Malfoya!  
Dumbledore pokiwał powoli głową.  
– Pomyśl sam... Stoi w samym centrum kręgu Śmierciożerców. Zna wszystkie ich sekrety. Nikt, ale to absolutnie nikt nie mógłby podejrzewać, że ma cokolwiek wspólnego ze mną czy z Zakonem. Że zdradziłby swojego Czarnego Pana.  
Lupin wpatrywał się w niego oniemiały. Wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć jeszcze chwilę wcześniej, właśnie waliło mu się na głowę.  
– To jest niemożliwe. Bez sensu. I niemożliwe! – powtórzył głośniej. – Ten cały pokaz... I przecież Malfoy by nie zrobił tego, o czym pan mówi. Nie zgodziłby się nam pomagać. Nie on.  
– Kochany chłopcze... – Dyrektor westchnął z przepraszającym uśmiechem. – Nawet _ciebie_ nie pytałem, czy zechcesz wziąć udział w tym karkołomnym planie. A ty uważasz, że dla _niego_ miałbym więcej poważania?  
Cisza.  
– Więc... Więc...  
– Więc – Dumbledore rozłożył ręce – potrzebowaliśmy wyciągnąć z Lucjusza potrzebne nam informacje nie tylko bez jego zgody, ale absolutnie bez jego wiedzy. Jest doskonałym oklumentą, niezłym legilimentą... Gdybym mógł po prostu zaczaić się za rogiem i ukradkiem wyssać jego myśli jak jakiś Dementor, już dawno bym to zrobił.  
Remus mruknął coś prawie bezgłośnie. Dyrektor pochylił głowę.  
– Kiedy na ciebie patrzę, właściwie czuję się jak Dementor... Nie, nie zaprzeczaj. Niestety...  
– Właściwie, nie zamierzałem. – Lupin zmarszczył czoło w geście znużenia. – Powinienem. Jutro przeproszę. Ale dziś... Niech pan powie mi resztę i... I zostawi mnie. Jutro przeproszę.  
Stary czarodziej zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej.  
– Oczywiście, że przeprosisz... To cały ty... Och, Remusie. Tego właśnie potrzebowaliśmy. Twoich myśli, nietkniętych cieniem podejrzenia, w które on mógłby zajrzeć i z każdym krokiem bardziej się uspokajać. Rozluźniać swoją ochronę. Dowiedziałem się o tej klątwie, o tym, że znalazł się w rozpaczliwej sytuacji. Jednak był przez to podwójnie ostrożny – nikogo nie dopuszczał bliżej, żadnych spotkań, nic. Wiedział, że w takim napięciu musi szczególnie uważać. A ja wiedziałem, że nie zdołam podejść ani na cal bliżej, niż mi pozwoli... Musiałem przyłapać go w chwili, kiedy nie będzie się pilnował. Włamać się do jego myśli, kiedy nie będzie ich bronił.  
– To znaczy...  
Dumbledore pokiwał głową.  
– Severus dowiedział się o tym jego pomyśle. O tym, jak bardzo się do niego zapalił. Wiedziałem, że jest dość opanowany i wyrachowany, żeby utrzymywać ochronę umysłu choćby do gorzkiego końca. Ale w takiej sytuacji, jaką mu stworzyliśmy... Jaką ty nam pomogłeś stworzyć... Mogłem mieć nadzieję, że da się ponieść chwili.   
Zamilkł, masując skronie palcami, jakby chciał uspokoić własne myśli.  
– Sam zresztą widziałeś, jak się to potoczyło – dodał. Remus przytaknął powoli, zapatrzony w czerwone linie na posadzce. Pamiętał. Magia mrowiła pod skórą, ciemna zasłona drżała, a Malfoy, gdzieś tam w tle, głęboko skupiony na rytuale, pełen chłodnej, intelektualnej ekscytacji.  
To mogło mieć sens.  
– Rozumiem. Tyle jeszcze rozumiem. Ale – łuk? Rytuał? Syriusz...  
Zmęczony uśmiech z gęstwiny siwej brody.  
– Nie wysłałbym cię przecież na tamten świat, Remusie... Chociaż właśnie tego pragnąłeś. Ale, widzisz, i lepiej powiem to od razu, to zaklęcie nie spełniłoby twoich pragnień. Wspomogliśmy wszystko trochę z zewnątrz, aby efekty były odpowiednie, tyle, że... Cóż. Lucjusz wierzy w potęgę, ale każda potęga ma swoje granice.  
– Gryfoni nie żyją dwa razy – mruknął Lupin.  
– Nie.  
Cisza. Oddechy dwóch czarodziejów, szelest kotary. Żadnego echa.  
– Więc? Jak to się wszystko udało? Czemu nie wpadłem... tam gdzieś? I jak Tonks...  
– Remus. – Dyrektor przerwał mu szerokim gestem. – Po kolei. Albo dobrze – wszystko naraz. Jak się udało? Bardzo prosto. I, wstyd przyznać, wcale nie oryginalnie. Użyłem ich własnego pomysłu. Nie poczułeś, kiedy dotknąłeś zasłony?  
_Szarpnięcie. Przemieszczenie. Nieprzyjemne lądowanie..._  
Młodszy czarodziej wstał, przyjrzał się uważnie całej konstrukcji, nawet wyciągnął rękę do poruszającej się leciutko kotary.  
– Nie świstoklik, nie całkiem... Jakiś portal. Dwustronny. Nie przyjrzałem się dobrze tamtej drugiej komnacie, ale to gdzieś niedaleko... Zaklęciem transportowym obłożył pan cały front. Tak, żeby nie można było wpaść do środka – myślał głośno.  
– Dokładnie tak. Ta druga sala jest po drugiej stronie korytarza. Przygotowaliśmy bliźniaczą konstrukcję, nałożyłem zsynchronizowane zaklęcie. Dwa dwustronne portale. – Dumbledore pogładził łuk wierzchem dłoni. Remus zmarszczył brwi.  
– Więc, kiedy dotknąłem...  
– Kiedy tylko wszedłeś w pole zaklęcia, wyszedłeś o kilka komnat dalej, z lekkimi zawrotami głowy, ale to wszystko - potwierdził Dyrektor. – Zapewniam cię jednak, że osobiście rzucałem ten czar ledwie kilka dni temu. _Wtedy... Wtedy_ nie myśleliśmy o czymś takim. Zawsze była tu – i wkrótce znów będzie – tylko brama do... innego miejsca.  
_Wtedy.  
Wtedy, kiedy Syriusz...  
_– Nie jestem głupcem. Dałem się ponieść chwili o jeden raz za dużo. Ale tak chyba miało być? Nie zacznę teraz szukać innych opcji. Nie ma ich, wiem o tym.  
– Remusie...

Nie, proszę. Przecież zrobił pan tylko to, co pan musiał. Potrzebował pan takiego układu. Ja tylko jestem zły na siebie, że tak się w niego wpasowałem. Jutro będzie mi wstyd. Pan pewnie nawet postawił Severusa za drzwiami, kiedy Malfoy tu był, żeby nie zaatakował Tonks ani mnie.  
– Cóż, rozmawialiśmy o tym i...  
– Oczywiście. Pan myśli o wszystkim. Ja... Przeproszę. Może pan już iść? Proszę. Chcę się jeszcze pożegnać.  
– Oczywiście, Remusie. I nie waż się przepraszać. Konieczność swoją drogą, ale to ja przepraszam.  
– Za co, skoro konieczność swoją drogą?  
– Za to, że musisz go żegnać jeszcze raz.

Właściwie...  
Nie miał tu nic do roboty. To była tylko Sala Śmierci, chwilowo przedzierzgnięta w scenę teatralną. Syriusza i tak tu nie było.  
Jeśli miał się z nim gdzieś żegnać, to nie tutaj.  
Remus popatrzył tylko przez chwilę na drgającą kurtynę.  
– Przepraszam – powiedział głośno. – Chciałem to zrobić. Powinieneś tu być.  
Wyszedł.

Snape czekał tuż za drzwiami. Napięcie, ukryte emocje, niedopowiedziane motywy, które przedtem zastanawiały Remusa, najwyraźniej pochował do kieszeni płaszcza na następną grę w sekretnego łącznika. Może poza... Lupin pokręcił głową z niezadowoleniem. Teraz będzie wszędzie widział ukryte motywy.  
– Skończyłeś? – mruknął niepotrzebnie Mistrz Eliksirów, chyba tylko po to, żeby przywrócić Remusa do rzeczywistości. Gryfon pokiwał głową. Sarkazm był przynajmniej szczery.  
– Jak go zdołałeś wymanewrować? – zapytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości. – Uwierzył, że chcesz mu pomóc?  
Snape uniósł brwi.  
– Ty uwierzyłeś – przypomniał. Remus zmarszczył brwi.  
– Ja to ja. Ale on? Przełknął same kłamstwa?  
Wzruszenie ramion. Czarne oczy spojrzały z niechęcią.  
– Lupin. Nie chcesz się chyba uczyć takich gierek. Kilka kłamstw, kilka półprawd... odpowiednio zapodane...  
– Półprawd – powtórzył Gryfon z namysłem.  
Czarne oczy jakby bardziej bez wyrazu.  
– Znikaj stąd, Lupin. Muszę posprzątać. 

Wracał przez opustoszałe korytarze Departamentu Tajemnic. W kątach, narożnikach, załomach jak zawsze zalegały cienie.  
– Już sobie idę – mruknął ze znużeniem Gryfon. Jego jasna szata zamajaczyła przez chwilę w drzwiach. Musnął palcem futrynę.  
Znikł za progiem.

Cienie w swoich kątach niewzruszenie strzegły Tajemnic. Czyjeś jasne oczy spojrzały za Lupinem. Dłonie, zaciśnięte na szerokich rękawach, dygotały niezdrowo. Wreszcie zakapturzona postać odwróciła się i ruszyła w głąb Departamentu. Ciężki płaszcz zawirował w rytm szybkich kroków.  
Cisza.  
Zza progu Departamentu Tajemnic wyjrzał znowu Remus Lupin. Z głębokim namysłem w oczach patrzył za oddalającą się sylwetką. W końcu powoli ruszył jej śladem, trzymając się ściany korytarza. Tym razem cienie przyjęły go jak swojego.  
– Ja... tylko tędy przechodzę! – zastrzegł się bezgłośnie. Naprawdę czuł się nie na miejscu. Wiedział już przecież, że nie doczeka się tu Syriusza. Nigdy.   
Cisza.  
Cienie.  
Cienie były dobre dla Ślizgonów. On był tylko Huncwotem, który chciał się jakoś pozbierać, zanim wyjdzie. W zasadzie, musiał się pozbierać. Nie mógł zostawić za sobą więcej tajemnic niż musiał. Nawet, jeśli wolałby rozsypać się po cichu we własnym fotelu. Szedł więc cicho, wypatrując ciemnego płaszcza śledzonej postaci.  
Chciał wiedzieć.  
Syriusz nie mógł już bardziej nie żyć.  
Prawda? 

Severus Snape szybko przywrócił Salę Śmierci jej właściwemu przeznaczeniu. Z kamiennego łuku pozdejmował pieczołowicie zaklęcia Dyrektora, uważając, aby nie dotknąć kotary. Różdżka Mistrza Eliksirów wibrowała leciutko w bliskości potężnego artefaktu. W końcu czarodziej oczyścił łuk ze wszystkich dodatkowych zaklęć. Rozejrzał się, jakby czegoś szukał. Podszedł do kąta i podniósł jedną ze świec. Płomień zgaszony palcami zamarł z nieprzyjemnym sykiem. Mężczyzna zważył w dłoni ciężar świecy.  
Leciutki, blady uśmieszek.  
Smagnął różdżką, mruknął zaklęcie, przetransmutował przedmiot w kamienną bryłę i wrzucił za kurtynę.  
Cisza.  
Złośliwy uśmiech czarodzieja poszerzył się na myśl o kamieniu, trafiającym kogoś po drugiej stronie. Konkretną osobę zapewne... Snape aportował się do komnaty, gdzie razem z Dumbledore'em przygotowali wcześniej bliźniaczy portal. Ani śladu kamienia. Pokiwał głową z chłodną aprobatą. Kilkoma inkantacjami zablokował portal, wyszedł na korytarz, zamknął drzwi zaklęciem i spacerowym krokiem wrócił do Sali Śmierci. Jeszcze tylko zetrzeć runy z posadzki i...

Czekała już na niego, oparta o kamienny łuk. Odrzuciła z twarzy kaptur – teraz, bez zaklęć maskujących, widać było wszystkie efekty klątwy. Ciemne plamy na skórze. Drżenie rąk. Rozgorączkowane spojrzenie.   
– Severusie.  
Chrypiała już jak gruźliczka. Atakowało ją szybciej niż Lucjusza, oczywiście.  
To musiało boleć.  
Przykre.  
Widział kątem oka, jak się krzywi, kiedy dostrzegła te myśli gdzieś na jego twarzy. I dobrze. Nie planował tego spotkania już dzisiaj. Nie sądził, że tak szybko zareaguje. Cóż. Właściwie, to nawet lepiej. Nie witał się. Przyklęknął, żeby posprzątać resztki. Patrzyła, zagryzając wargi, jak czystym płótnem ściera runy z posadzki. Lewą ręką od lewej strony - kredowy pył posłusznie rozwiewał się gdzieś po kątach. Odezwała się ponownie dopiero, kiedy skończył.  
– Nic się nie zmieni, prawda? – rzuciła oskarżycielsko.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
– Przykro mi.  
Pokręciła głową.  
– Gdyby ci zależało, uratowałbyś nas. Uratowałbyś mnie.

– Robię co muszę. I to nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą.  
– Severusie!  
– Narcyzo. Możesz się przesunąć? Stoisz na runie.  
Ręce trzęsły jej się kurczowo. Przeszła na drugą stronę łuku i obserwowała, jak czarodziej ściera ostatnie znaki.  
– _Chcesz_, żebym tak umarła? To jakaś zemsta? – odezwała się chrapliwie. Zmarszczył brwi.  
– Narcyzo – powiedział z wystudiowaną cierpliwością. – Zadziwiasz mnie. Nigdy się nie liczyło, czego ja chcę. A teraz to takie ważne? Tylko dlatego, że przypadkiem umierasz?  
Zbladła, zatrzęsła się, zachrypiała coś niezrozumiale. Podręczył ją tym przez chwilę. Tyle, ile zdołał przygryzać język. Za szybko przyszła...  
– Nie chcę, żebyś _tak_ umierała – przyznał spokojnie.  
– Ale mam umrzeć! – syknęła.  
Odłożył płótno. Usiadł na posadzce, krzyżując nogi. Wygładził poły płaszcza.  
– Musisz – przypomniał. – Dług. Magia. Zasady. Nie jestem cudotwórcą, Narcyzo. Nie zmienię tego.  
– Nie chcesz.  
– Moje chcenie to już nie twoja sprawa. A co do reszty - nie mogę nic dla ciebie zrobić.  
– Lucjusz...  
– W co wierzył Lucjusz – i dlaczego – to inna sprawa. Nic z tego nie będzie.  
Cisza.  
Podniósł płótno, docierał czerwonawy pył. Zerkał na nią spod oka. Drgające palce kobiety szarpały nerwowo materiał płaszcza. W końcu chyba się zdecydowała – podniosła głowę, schowała ręce za plecy. Wreszcie.  
– Próbowałam go ostrzec... oczywiście, nie uwierzyłby mi. Wywiodłeś go w pole... – przyznała, zaciskając usta.  
Czarodziej nie odpowiedział. W końcu to ona przyszła do niego. Pozwolił, żeby poprzyglądała mu się przez moment.  
– Chcę zawrzeć z tobą układ – rzuciła dumnie.  
– Układ.  
– Nie wiem, po co ci było to wszystko. Nie pytam, bo i tak mi nie powiesz. Ale Lucjusz nie jest idiotą, zorientuje się bardzo szybko, że nic się nie zmieniło. A ty będziesz pierwszym, kogo o to obwini.  
– Dopilnujesz tego, jak sądzę...  
– Chcę zawrzeć układ.  
– Słucham.  
– Mogę ci zapewnić to, czego potrzebujesz. Mogę ci pomóc go oszukać. Mogę sprawić, że nigdy nie pozna prawdy.  
– Ale?  
– Ale, oczywiście, ty musiałbyś mi pomóc go uratować. Odwrócić tę przeklętą klątwę.  
Cisza.  
Wypadało zapytać – znał odpowiedź, ale wypadało.  
– A ty?  
– Podobno muszę umrzeć. – Uniosła dumnie głowę. - Zostawiłam Lucjuszowi list. Obłożyłam go zaklęciem. Jeśli zrobisz to, co ci powiem, przeczyta, że nie wytrzymałam nerwowo, przyszłam tutaj i – odeszłam. Tam. – Wskazała za siebie, na łuk. – Taka mała sprawiedliwość dziejowa. Jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz, powiem mu prawdę. Powiem, że go oszukałeś. Że umrze. Że nasz syn umrze razem z nami. Jeśli mnie zatrzymasz – albo zabijesz – zaklęcie zmieni list i Lucjusz pozna prawdę.  
Posłał jej cień sardonicznego uśmiechu. Pokiwała głową. Wyciągnęła oprawioną w skórę księgę i rzuciła w jego nastawione ręce.  
– Oczywiście. Po co te podchody. Potrzebujesz mnie. Jest w tej księdze takie zaklęcie... Jeśli umrę taką samą śmiercią i w tym samym miejscu, jeśli powiążesz mnie z Blackiem, a moje poświęcenie z moją rodziną, klątwa wygaśnie. Mój syn... Mój mąż... Kocham ich. _To_ zadziała. Odpraw dla mnie ten rytuał, a dostaniesz to, czego potrzebujesz.  
Otworzył książkę. Już ją czytał, wiedział, które strony wystarczy przerzucić. Na którą nawet nie patrzeć. Ten... nie. O, tutaj. Przeczytał uważnie opis. Przestudiował kształty znaków runicznych, linii i wskazania na runy uczestników zaklęcia. Nie był ekspertem od takich koronek. Ale w końcu znał się na innych subtelnych, a jednocześnie ścisłych sztukach.  
– Przysięgniesz na różdżkę – zażądał spokojnie.  
– Mój mąż nigdy się nie dowie. O niczym. O _niczym_. Mój syn... Będziesz miał na niego oko – odpowiedziała.  
Uniósł brew.  
– Nie za wiele wymagasz?  
– I tak byś nie powiedział Lucjuszowi. A Dracona zawsze pilnujesz. Tylko ci przypominam!  
– W porządku... Coś jeszcze?  
Wyciągnęła różdżkę. Wyszeptała zaklęcie. Nie ruszył się, dopóki rozbłysk światła nie upewnił go o przypieczętowaniu przysięgi. Wtedy dopiero wstał.  
– Umowa stoi, pani Malfoy.

Wyczarował czerwoną kredę i pod uważnym spojrzeniem arystokratki pokrył posadzkę rysunkiem znaków runicznych i nieregularnych linii. Posiłkował się księgą – Narcyza bezceremonialnie zaglądała mu przez ramię, ale ani razu nie zażądała, aby także przysiągł na różdżkę. Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.  
– Cóż to? Nie możesz się zdecydować, czy mi ufasz, czy nie?  
Teraz ona wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Nie ufam ci za grosz. Ale wiem, że tego potrzebujesz. Znam cię lepiej niż Lucjusz. Tym razem nas nie oszukasz.  
Sprawdził rysunek. Zamknął księgę, odłożył na bok. Wyciągnął swój kawałek płótna, oczyścił zaklęciem. Zanim zasłonił sobie oczy, spojrzał jej wyzywająco w twarz.  
– Nie będzie cię kusiło?  
Dziwny, triumfujący uśmiech na pokrytej plamami twarzy.  
– O, nie... Zupełnie nie.

Odwróciła się tyłem, kiedy zawiązywał sobie oczy. Po tylu latach, to już nie robiło różnicy. Pamiętał ją sprzed klątwy. I sprzed zmarszczek. Nawet sprzed Malfoya...   
_Rytuał._  
Jedno z nich ma się skupić na rytuale. I to z całą pewnością nie ma być ona.  
– Stajesz po mojej prawej stronie... Runy osnowy czaru tworzą znak Thuristas – ochronę przed zadawaniem bólu – zaczął cicho, rozmyślnie imitując chłodny głos jej męża.  
Odgłos niepewnych kroków, potem chwila ciszy.  
– To wszystko przez ciebie. Myślisz, że teraz jesteś z tymi „dobrymi"! Mam nadzieję, że będziesz mnie długo pamiętał – syknęła. – Myślisz, że dropsy Dumbledore'a odrdzewiły ci sumienie! Że z nim wszystko ci wolno! Będziesz miał o mnie koszmary. I bardzo dobrze.  
Opuścił nisko głowę, żeby nie dostrzegła jego miny, nawet jeśli się odwróci. Jeszcze by się obraziła...  
– Idź po przekątnej w prawo... Runa Berkano... Potem w lewo i z powrotem w dół – rozkazywał, nie zmieniając intonacji.  
Kroki. Zatrzymała się tuż przed nim. Magia zaczynała gęstnieć tuż nad runami.  
– Zdradzasz Czarnego Pana dla tej zbieraniny, która nazywa siebie „Jasnymi". A nurzasz się dla nich w najgorszej zgniliźnie. Świetnie! Masz mnie tam, gdzie chciałeś. Dostaniesz to, co chciałeś. Ale ja odejdę dla mojej rodziny! Dla mojego męża! Dla mojego syna! Bo ich kocham! A ty, co będziesz miał! Swoje krętactwa! Świetnie! Byleś o mnie pamiętał!  
– Idź w lewo. Runy ścian zaklęcia tworzą znak Uruz. Idziesz w górę. Potem skos, w dół i jeszcze raz. Idź. – Głos nawet mu nie drgnął, ona za to chrypiała coraz mocniej.  
– Będziesz pamiętał, że to ty mnie tam wysłałeś. Że ty sam się wmanewrowałeś w tę sytuację. Że przez ciebie musiałam odejść. Będziesz pamiętał.  
– Runa Lucjusza. Runa Dracona. Teraz powinnaś zawracać... Ostrożnie...  
Magia pulsowała w powietrzu. Skrzypiący głos Narcyzy rozbrzmiewał nieprzyjemnie w komnacie. Mistrz Eliksirów nie drgnął nawet, odizolowany skrawkiem płótna od słów kobiety.  
– Lucjusz szybko się zorientuje, że nie można ci wierzyć. Nie zdołasz go wiecznie oszukiwać. Pożałujesz tego, co nam zrobiłeś. Nie zapomnisz mnie. Jesteś po stronie tych, jak mówią, szlachetnych i sprawiedliwych. A dziś Czarny Pan byłby z ciebie dumny. Nie zapomnisz tego.  
– Stoisz przed łukiem i zasłoną, Narcyzo. Być albo nie być.  
– Twoje być, moje nie być!  
– Idziesz?  
– Nienawidzę cię, Severusie Snape!  
Cisza.

Po chwili powolnym gestem zdjął z oczu płócienną przepaskę.  
Kurtyna na kamiennym łuku kołysała się jeszcze nieco mocniej.  
– A ja ciebie całkiem lubiłem... – przyznał.  
– Naprawdę?  
Cisza.  
Snape skrzywił się z odrazą.  
– Kazałem ci się wynosić, Lupin.  
Cisza.  
Gryfon stał niepewnie na progu, wykręcając sobie bezradnie ręce. Wodził wzrokiem od zasłony do klęczącego Ślizgona. Minę miał zrezygnowaną, jakby porzucił już wszelkie próby zrozumienia czegokolwiek.  
– Ona... Ty... Wy...  
– Kiedyś – uciął Snape zimno.  
– I... Jak mogłeś...  
Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego szyderczo.  
– Zamknij oczy i pomyśl o Blacku.  
– I co!  
– Stamtąd się nie wraca – przypomniał mu Snape. - Jej siostra to zrobiła.  
Remus zacisnął pięści w nagłej złości. Szybko się opanował, wsadził dłoń do kieszeni, drugą ręką mierzwił bezwiednie jasną czuprynę. Ślizgon tymczasem szybkimi pociągnięciami płótna zaczął ścierać znaki runiczne z posadzki.  
– Nie. Nie. To nie powinno tak być – odezwał się w końcu Lupin.  
– Podaj mnie do Wizengamotu.  
– To nie tak powinno być. Ona nie zrobiła nic złego. A Malfoy... Pozwolisz mu żyć! On zasłużył... Och, nieważne. Ale to nie w porządku.  
– Racja – przyznał obojętnie Snape. Remus milczał, zaskoczony.  
– Racja – powtórzył Ślizgon. – Trzeba było wszystko zostawić tak, jak było. Pozwolić im wszystkim – z Draconem włącznie – umierać tygodniami od klątwy. Sprawiedliwe jak pełnia księżyca, czyż nie, Lupin?  
Cisza.  
– Cały plan Dyrektora by się zawalił, gdyby tylko Lucjusz zauważył, że nic się nie zmieniło. Malfoyowie dostaliby to, na co zasłużyli. Miałbyś to, czego chciałeś. Wybacz zatem moje wtrącenie.  
– Wcale nie chcę, żeby tak umierali! Ale... To jest nie w porządku! Ona nie powinna była tego robić! Jak mogłeś na to pozwolić! Na Merlina, po prostu mi wyjaśnij! Mam uwierzyć, że tak ot, wymyśliłeś plan, że po Dyrektora pułapce zmusisz Narcyzę, żeby uratowała Lucjusza, żeby to wszystko utrzymać w sekrecie! Żeby... Żeby...  
– Że, żeby, żeby. Idź na żebry, Lupin. A przedtem wierz sobie, w co chcesz. Narcyza... Odeszła w spokoju. Szybko i bezboleśnie. To więcej, niż powinienem jej dać. Ale skoro jestem Jasny, dobry i szlachetny...  
– A jesteś?  
– Trzeba było się wynieść, kiedy ci mówiłem. Mógłbyś wtedy wierzyć, w co zechcesz. A co do Lucjusza... Wiesz, tak po starej znajomości, martwię się trochę tym rytuałem.  
– Co!  
– Myśl sobie, co chcesz... Widziałem, jak patrzyłeś na ten łuk. Nie będę cię zniechęcać, jeśli zechcesz kiedyś się tam rzucić na łeb, skądże. Ale moja Jasność, dobro i szlachetność nakazuje wspomnieć, że rytuały tego rodzaju to bardzo niestabilna magia. Weźmy Narcyzę i Lu. Ona nie wyszła za mąż z miłości. I nigdy nie było między nimi tego czegoś...  
– To znaczy!  
– Zamknij oczy i pomyśl o...  
– Zwariowałeś! Ja i Syriusz...  
– Nie o Blacku mówię, kretynie.  
- ... a.  
– I nie rumień się. Najstarszy Weasley się do niej mizdrzy. Kup sobie psa.  
– Severusie...  
– Więc, Lucjusz. Nie sądzę, żeby dostatecznie go kochała. Nie sądzę, żeby była dostatecznie skoncentrowana na rytuale.  
– Więc!  
– Więc, myślę, że w przypadku Dracona klątwa zupełnie zaniknie, a co do jego ojca – może osłabnie, ale raczej będą... nawroty.  
– Więc?  
– Dla dobra nas wszystkich, powinien dołączyć do swojej pani małżonki, zanim się zorientuje, że coś jest nie tak.  
Cisza.  
Gryfon zaciskał i rozluźniał palce, na jego twarzy walczyły o pierwszeństwo różne sprzeczne emocje. Jasne oczy spochmurniały nieprzyjemnie. Nie robiło się takich rzeczy. To już było za dużo.  
Cichy śmiech Snape'a.  
– Oczywiście... Mówiłem wcześniej, żebyś się wyniósł, Lupin. Teraz... Zapomnij. Jesteśmy wszyscy dobrzy i szlachetni. A Black i tak nie żyje. Zabijać? Nie w samoobronie? Racja. Zapomnij.  
Remus pochylił głowę, patrząc ponuro na Severusa. Na Merlina, Syriusz nie mógł już bardziej nie żyć. Ale tamto... Dziś to prawie dało się zaakceptować. Co z niego za...  
Ślizgon starł ostatnią runę. Oczyścił płótno, wytarł dłonie, uśmiechnął się złośliwie do towarzysza.  
– Zamknij oczy, myśl o Blacku. Spal się z nim na stosie, najlepiej zrobisz. A itamto/i to moja sprawa, bez obaw.  
Zdezorientowana mina.  
– Bo?  
Czarne oczy spojrzały na kurtynę z dziwnym rozmarzeniem.  
– Byłem ostatnią osobą, o jakiej myślała... I to jak żarliwie... Rozkoszne.  
Cisza.  
– Kochałeś ją jednak? - Głos Remusa zabrzmiał irytująco łagodnie. Snape spojrzał na niego chłodno.  
– Pasjami... A teraz zrobię, co chcę. Dlatego, że mogę.  
Cisza.  
– Witamy w Zakonie Feniksa, Lupin – dodał Mistrz Eliksirów z szyderczym ukłonem. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, po chwili mruknął jeszcze obojętnie:  
- Nie miałeś się wynosić?  
W końcu wyszedł pierwszy.  
Kurtyna na kamiennym łuku falowała leciuteńko.  
Lupin zamknął oczy.  
Myślał...  
Kurtyna na kamiennym łuku falowała leciuteńko.  
Remus pokiwał głową. Właściwie, mógł to wszystko zrozumieć.  
Wyszedł z Sali Śmierci, zamknął cicho drzwi. Mistrz Eliksirów czekał w kącie, nasłuchując ploteczek cieni.  
– Nie chciałeś się wynosić? – uśmiechnął się łagodnie Remus. Snape spojrzał, wściekły, i ruszył przodem, nie czekając na Gryfona. Ten powoli poszedł za nim, masując czoło. Merlinie... Jak szybko życie potrafiło wrócić do normy po czymś takim. Bolesne ukłucie wstydu w sercu. Wybacz, Syriuszu...  
– _Ty_ wciąż żyjesz– mruknął Snape takim tonem, jakby sprawiało mu to osobistą przykrość.  
– Umarli mają swoje prawa – powiedział spokojnie Lupin.  
– Wiem.  
Gryfon pokiwał powoli jasną głową.  
– Chyba naprawdę wiesz.

KONIEC


End file.
